


I’ll miss him.

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader has family members pass away, and it leaves her in a weird place, talks of drug and alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Losing someone is never easy.





	I’ll miss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Genre Bingo - the square it fulfills is Whisky. This fic however was a way to work through some of the losses that my family had gone through and how it made me feel. So this one is a little sad.

Bobby became the father figure in your life after your dad passed away.  He was a family friend and when you weren’t home, your mom knew where you were.  You helped Bobby out with everything - cooking, cleaning, taking care of the boys when they were there, and sometimes he let you help on hunts.  He taught you everything and you loved him for that.   **  
**

You were sitting in the kitchen when you got a text from your mom to call her.  You were generally confused - this week was turning to shit.  You found out that your cousin had lost his wife in a motorcycle accident, but when you hung up with your mom, you weren’t sure what to feel.  Your uncle had passed away.  When Bobby came in to get a beer, he saw you with your head in your hands.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”

You glanced over at Bobby who was looking at you in concern.  “I don’t know.  My mom just told me my uncle passed away and I don’t feel anything.”

“Nothing?”

“Nope..”  Bobby took a swig of his beer before setting it on the kitchen counter.  You heard him open a cabinet and pull two glasses out.  

“I know you don’t drink, but here..”  He handed you a glass and you happily accepted it.  “Take it slow.”  You took your first swig and cringed.  Bobby chuckled as he took the seat across from you and you finished off the rest.  

“Thanks Bobby.”  

“Kid, I know it’s not easy losing a family member.  I know what you went through when your daddy passed, but he raised a good kid.”  Your eyes watered and he poured you another cup of whiskey.  “I’m cutting you off after this.”

“Good idea.  You know, I was so proud of my uncle..  He was the biggest alcoholic when I was growing up  but when he met his wife?  He was sober the whole time they were together.”  You finished off your glass and went to get a bottle of water.  “Five years Bobby.  Then she left him and it turned to shit after that.  He started drinking, doing drugs, etc.  He was sick for a while but somehow he chugged on.”  

“You loved him despite all that?”

“Well yeah, he’s family.  I was always his hippie niece.”  You chuckled as you unscrewed the water bottle and chugged half of it.  “I’ll miss him.”  You felt Bobby pull you up from your chair and into a hug.  “Thank you dad.”  

“Anytime kiddo, you know that.”


End file.
